Fate Paradox Servant Stads
by Ochii disco
Summary: Las Estadísticas y habilidades de los Servant de mi historia, parte de la información es omitida deliberadamente, pero conforme avance la historia esta se ira rellenando.
1. Saber

**Fate paradox ficha de personajes:**

 **Espíritu:** -

 **Master:** Aria Straud

 **Alineación:** Lawful Good

 **Fuerza:** B **Mana:** C

 **Resistencia:** B **Suerte:** C

 **Agilidad:** C **Noble Phantasm:** A++

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **Resistencia mágica:** A

 **Equitación:** A+

 **Habilidades personales:**

 **Carisma:** B++

 **Gallardía:** A

 **Prana Burst:** A

 ***Bendiciones de la luz:** N/A (No funciona correctamente debido a una mala invocación)

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **(-)**

 **Atributos**

 **Raza:** Servant, Espíritu Heroico

 **Clase de Servant:** Saber, Ruler

 **Género:** Hombre

 **Cumpleaños:** Desconocido

 **Altura:** 1,80 cm

 **Peso:** 75 Kg

 **Lugar de nacimiento:** Desconocido

 **Tipo de sangre:** Desconocido

 **Color de pelo:** Negro (Blanco en ocasiones)

 **Color de ojos:** Azul

 **Armamento:** Armadura y espada.

 **Le gusta:** Artes, deportes, vehículos de gran velocidad.

 **Le disgusta:** La cocina de Aria, Hater.

 **Talentos:** Cocinar, las tareas del hogar.

 **Enemigos naturales:** Hater.

 **Color que le representa:** Blanco puro y azul claro.


	2. Lancer

**Fate Paradox fichas de personajes 2**

 **Servant**

 **Espíritu:** Yukimura Sanada El demonio carmesí, el guerrero que nace solo una vez cada mil años.

 **Master:** Seiji Heightweight

 **Alineación:** Neutral Good

 **Fuerza:** B **Mana:** A

 **Resistencia:** B **Suerte:** B

 **Agilidad:** A+ **Noble Phantasm:** A+

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 **Resistencia mágica:** C

 **Equitación: B**

 **Habilidades propias:**

 **Continuación de batalla:** A

 ***Prana Burst Ígneo:** A+

 **Carisma:** A

 **Tácticas militares:** A+

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **(-)**

 **Atributos:**

 **Raza:** Servant, Espíritu Heroico

 **Clase de Servant:** Lancer

 **Género:** Hombre

 **Cumpleaños:** Desconocido

 **Altura:** 1,86 cm

 **Peso:** 76 Kg

 **Lugar de nacimiento:** Japón

 **Tipo de sangre:** Desconocido

 **Color de pelo:** Castaño cobrizo

 **Color de ojos:** Dorado

 **Armamento:** Lanza

 **Le gusta:** El sake, las mujeres bonitas, bromear

 **Le disgusta:** Las comidas frías, los dulces

 **Talentos:** Juegos de azar, estrategia, etc...

 **Enemigos naturales:** Archer, Hater

 **Color representativo:** Carmesí

* * *

 ***Prana burst Ígneo:** Una afinidad elemental más allá de lo entendible por el fuego desde el mismo nacimiento, como una maldición o hechizo. Le otorga un poderoso efecto crematorio al sus ataques y armas.


	3. Archer

**Fate Paradox Fichas de personajes 3**

 **Espíritu:** Houyi

 **Master:** Rebeca A.K. Middler

 **Alineación:** Lawful Evil

 **Fuerza:** C (A bajo Mad Enchanted) **Mana:** D

 **Resistencia:** C (B) **Suerte:** A

 **Agilidad:** A+ **Noble Phantams:** EX

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 **Acción independiente:** C

 ***Mad Enchanted:** B

 **Habilidades Propias:**

 **Clarividencia: A+**

 **Eye of Mind (False):** B

 ***Divinidad:** C++ (A++ antes del destierro y dejar de ser un inmortal)

 ***Sun Spirit:** A+

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **(-)**

 **Atributos:**

 **Raza:** Servant, Espíritu Heroico

 **Clase de Servant:** Archer

 **Género:** Mujer

 **Cumpleaños:** Desconocido

 **Altura:** 1,64 Cm

 **Peso:** 54 Kg

 **Lugar de nacimiento:** Desconocido (En algún lugar de China)

 **Tipo de Sangre:** Desconocido

 **Color de pelo:** Rojo

 **Color de ojos:** Verde

 **Armamento:** Arco y carcaj con plumas de distintas aves.

 **Le gusta:** La comida selecta y mirar la luna

 **Le disgusta:** Los cuervos

 **Talentos:** La caza, el teatro

 **Enemigos naturales:** Lancer, Rider, Hater

 **Color que lo representa:** Rojo anaranjado

* * *

 ***Sun Spirit:** Al haber ascendido a un espíritu del sol, contraponiéndose al de su mujer la luna, el atributo solar le hace subir un plus sus atributos cuando el sol está presente y estos suben más conforme el día está en su máximo apogeo a las 12:00, también es capaz de transformar la luz solar en prana para una reserva de emergencia o sanar heridas leves.

 ***Mad Enchanted:** Se traduce en una personalidad explosiva que en un momento dado puede provocar un aluvión de ira desenfrenada, capaz de subir sus stads físicos hasta el punto de poder hacer frente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a un Berserker, si esta habilidad es unida a _Sun Spirit_ puede provocar una reacción mucho más violenta e incontrastablemente peligrosa.

 ***Divinidad:** Conocida por ser el "Dios Arquero" chino, en un principio pertenecía al clan de los inmortales, pero fue desterrada al desobedecer las ordenes de cazar sin matar a los cuervos solares, aun así conservó el titulo de "Dios" del tiro con arco, aunque este solo fuera representativo.


	4. Rider

**Fate Paradox Fichas de personajes 4**

 **Espíritu:** Kushinada-Hime

 **Master:** Ryohei Asakumi

 **Alineación:** Lawful Neutral

 **Fuerza:** D **Mana:** B

 **Resistencia:** D **Suerte:** B

 **Agilidad:** B+ **Noble Phantams:** A++

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 **Equitación:** A++

 **Resistencia Mágica:** D

 **Habilidades Propias:**

 **Divinidad:** B

 ***God Enchant:** A

 **Valentia:** D

 ***Snake Tamer:** C

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **(-)**

 **Atributos:**

 **Raza:** Servant, Espíritu Heroico

 **Clase de Servant:** Rider

 **Género:** Mujer

 **Cumpleaños:** Desconocido

 **Altura:** 1,52 Cm

 **Peso:** 32 Kg

 **Lugar de nacimiento:** Japón (Izumo)

 **Tipo de Sangre:** Desconocido

 **Color de pelo:** Blanco Azulado

 **Color de ojos:** Castaño grisáceo

 **Armamento:** Espada

 **Le gusta:** Daifuku, derivados del arroz

 **Le disgusta:** Las Serpientes

 **Talentos:** Conversación, el Koto y la poesía

 **Enemigos naturales:** Yamata-No-Orochi, Archer, Hater

 **Color que la representa:** Blanco vaporoso

* * *

 ***God Enchant:** La divina protección de los dioses o más bien la fortuna de poder contar con su aprecio en un momento de necesidad, siempre que la situación sea realmente nefasta puede incrementar con un plus todos los atributos no relacionados directamente con el combate, Suerte, Maná, etc…

 ***Sanke Tamer:** Habilidad para domar serpientes, incluye el desarrollo de inmunidad contra su veneno, baja unos puntos debido a la aversión hacia a las mismas.

( **Esfera Cultural:** Este termino se refiere al hecho de que un espíritu heroico obtiene una especie de bono extra depende del lugar donde sea invocado, según sea de famoso el espiritu en cuestión este bono puede traducirse en un plus en los stads o en el empleo de habilidades y técnicas que normalmente y en otro lugar no podría realizar, en el caso de Yukimura por ejemplo, un simple señor feudal y estratega militar recibe un poder de lucha igual o superior a un famoso héroe mitico debido a que la lucha se realiza en una cultura que lo aclama como uno de los famosos guerreros de todos los tiempos, en el caso de Kushinada recibe una experiencia en combate real y manejo de la espada que en realidad no posee, que aunque no puede rivalizar con un verdadero espadachín le sirve para defenderse dignamente en combate, así pues, su espada y Noble Phantams posee una fama tan grande que incluso supera la suya y eso le da acceso a ciertas habilidades de la misma que supuestamente deberían estar selladas por no ser compatible con su clase)


	5. Caster

**Fate Paradox Fichas de personajes 5**

 **Espíritu:** Saint Germain

 **Master:** Shinsuke Nakawashi

 **Alineación:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Fuerza:** E **Mana:** A+

 **Resistencia:** D **Suerte:** A

 **Agilidad:** D **Noble Phantasm:** C

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 **Territory Creation:** C

 **Item Construction:** A+

 **Habilidades Propias:**

 **High Speed Aria:** A++

 **Magecraft:** EX

 ***Self-Modification:** C

 ***Charm:** B

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **(-)**

 **Atributos:**

 **Raza:** Servant, Espíritu Heroico

 **Clase de Servant:** Caster

 **Género:** Hombre

 **Cumpleaños:** Desconocido

 **Altura:** 1,72 Cm

 **Peso:** 56 Kg

 **Lugar de nacimiento:** Desconocido

 **Tipo de Sangre:** Desconocido

 **Color de pelo:** Rubio

 **Color de ojos:** Azul (Izquierda) rojo (Derecha)

 **Armamento:** -

 **Le gusta:** Comida basura, libros antiguos y literatura de cualquier tipo

 **Le disgusta:** Magus

 **Talentos:** Alquimia, taumaturgia

 **Enemigos naturales:** Seiji Heithwight, Alquimistas, Hater

 **Color que lo representa:** Azul y negro

* * *

 ***Charm:** También conocido como encanto o atracción, es una habilidad que no depende del atractivo físico sino que es más bien una maldición, una poderosa sugestión basada en unas especificaciones concretas durante los pasos previos de su creación, en mujeres crea un impulso de atracción hacia su persona convirtiéndose en un foco de interés romántico, en hombres su efecto es el de crear un sentimiento de admiración y dependencia, los efectos en ambos lados varían según el nivel de entereza emocional de cada persona, al ser un tipo de magia un Servant con un cierto nivel de habilidad anti-mágica puede defenderse completamente de ella.


	6. Assassin

**Fate Paradox Fichas de personajes 6**

 **Espíritu:** Dullahan

 **Master:** Mimi Ryuganami

 **Alineación:** Lawfu Neutral

 **Fuerza:** B **Mana:** C

 **Resistencia:** D **Suerte:** A+

 **Agilidad:** B **Noble Phantasm:** B

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 ***Presence Concealment:** E-

 **Riding:** B

 **Habilidades Propias:**

 ***Terrorific Presence:** B+

 ***Mental Disorder:** EX

 ***Fairy species:** B

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 ***The Headless Horseman: "The legend of the horseman without a Head":** Soporte A

 **Atributos:**

 **Raza:** Servant, Espíritu Heroico

 **Clase de Servant:** Assassin

 **Género:** Hombre

 **Cumpleaños:** Desconocido

 **Altura:** 1,99 cm

 **Peso:** 70 Kg

 **Lugar de nacimiento:** Desconocido (Irlanda)

 **Tipo de Sangre:** Desconocido

 **Color de pelo: -**

 **Color de ojos:** -

 **Armamento:** Sombras

 **Le gusta:** Nada

 **Le disgusta:** Nada

 **Talentos:** Nada

 **Enemigos naturales:** Saber, Mimi

 **Color que lo representa:** Negro y gris

* * *

 ***Presence Concealment:** Anulada en su mayor parte por _Terrorific Presence_

 ***Terrorific Presence:** Una habilidad que representa la encarnación de las leyendas urbanas del miedo y el terror que acosan a la gente desde tiempos inmemoriales, esta habilidad disminuye o anula la habilidad de ocultamiento de presencia. La habilidad muestra una intimidación por la incitación del miedo no por una característica física o psíquica sino de una manera similar a una maldición de terror, la habilidad puede llegar a reducir hasta en dos los rangos básicos de otros Servant, Fuerza, agilidad y resistencia.

Servant con habilidades que impiden las interferencias como valor y otras, propias de las tres clases de caballeros están a salvo, en los humanos normales produce un efecto de parálisis por miedo.

 ***Mental Disorder:** Se traduce en una incapacidad sistemática para comunicarse con otros, es incapaz de hablar o escuchar nada de lo que le dicen, algo así como un niver de concentración excesivo, la única persona a la que escucha es a su Master, aunque eso no quiera decir que esté obligado a obedecer.

 ***Fairies Species:** Dullham no es un espíritu humano, sino que pertenece a la especie de las hadas, las extensiones del planeta, como especie fantasmal especial posee atributos que le otorgan un aumento de los indicadores de suerte y que multiplican la fuerza de su Noble Phantasm hasta convertirlo en algo fuera de los mitos humanos.

 ***The Headless Horseman,"The legend of the horseman without a Head":** Esta es la cristalización de la famosa leyenda del jinete sin cabeza, el cual era supuestamente inmortal o al menos indestructible, a menos que se encontrara su cabeza, este NP se manifiesta como una bruma que cubre su rostro, formando una especie de yelmo de sombras, que impide ver su verdadero rostro y descubrir su identidad, pero la verdadera habilidad de este Np consiste en otorgarle una semi-invulnerabilidad, similar a la habilidad del Batlle continuation, que le permite seguir ileso, a pesar de sufrir heridas fatales, esto se debe a que su núcleo vital es movido a su cabeza y este solo puede ser derrotado con la separación de esta del cuerpo, el yelmo de sombras es retirado cuando la identidad de este es descubierta.


End file.
